Harry Potter finally goes to Hogwarts
by Summersdaughter06
Summary: Some know him as the boy who lived, but most know him as the boy who survived the killing curse and then disappeared for 10 years. After Harry ran away from his aunt's when he was 5 and then got adopted, he couldn't be convinced to go to Hogwarts. Because Harry never went to Hogwarts, things changed. When Tonks finds Harry, will he go with her and be able to save everybody?
1. The most popular boy there

**This is a rewrite of my first chapter for my first fanfic**

The alleyway was dingy and deserted, or so she thought. Her pace quickened as the sense of somebody watching loomed over her. Nymphadora Tonks hated the muggle world, especially at night. She was aware of all the strangers and the dangers that were about, and they terrified her more than they should terrify a brilliant, young witch. 'It's not exactly as if I'm allowed to use magic to defend myself though, is it?' She thought. Still, she kept her head down and walked on as swiftly as she could. She wished that she could just apparate herself to Grimmauld Place, but it was too risky, the thought of being caught by the Ministry was more terrifying than any stranger or danger that could possibly come her way. Besides, she was almost there.

She could see the end of the alleyway now, and she was just about to reach it when a voice made her stop in her tracks. "My, oh my" It rang out. "Well, look what we have here." Tonks spun around, and at first sight it appeared that the voice had arose from thin air. It was only when a figure stepped out from the shadows that she saw it belonged to nothing more than a teenage boy. It was too dark to define any distinct features, but she could see that the boy was quite tall and skinny. She guessed that he was about 15, maybe 16. This one little boy did not intimidate her, she could handle him even without her wand. It was only when more and more teenage boys emerged from the shadows that her heartbeat slowly crept up.

"Leave her alone Jack, she's clearly in a rush" one of the smaller boys called out.

"Yeah, she's way too old for you anyway" said another.

"So?" The boy called Jack asked sharply, clearly irritated at the others. "I like older women" he said slyly as he flashed a well-practiced smile and wink toward Tonks. Tonks didn't know whether to feel flattered or slightly disturbed, or whether to just draw out her wand there and then and teach Jack a lesson. However, before she could do anything, she noticed a boy steadily rise, and step forward into the light.

"Back off Jack, a pretty face like that would never be interested in a mug like you" The boy said firmly, before laughing. It was the way Jack had looked annoyed and offended but didn't answer back and how the other boys had laughed so quickly and falsely that it seemed almost automatic which made Tonks realise that this new character was the leader of this posse. The boy took yet another step forward, and he came into the light. He seemed more relaxed and confident now that he was the centre of attention. He was wearing slightly muddy shoes and dark blue jeans. His white shirt stuck out the top of his black jumper and he was chewing gum like there was no tomorrow. She then started to study the boy's face. It wasn't the black, spiked up hair or the charmingly sexy smile that made her jaw drop, but a small, barely visible, lightening shaped scar on his forehead. Her heart rate, which had practically slowed back to normal, started to rapidly pick up again and she felt both hope and dread in the pit of her stomach. She started to panic and she could feel herself shaking. She quickly peered into the boy's eyes and found a pair of emerald green ones staring straight back. It was as if her eyes zoomed out and she looked at his face as a whole. He looked exactly like... Could he seriously be..? Tonks knew that she shouldn't make assumptions so instead she looked at the boy with great interest and asked him, "Harry? Harry Potter?"

"Leave us" the boy said to his posse, with nothing but a tone of urgency in his voice. "Leave us" he repeated with a slightly raised voice. The other boys looked confused but seemed to get the message and so quickly hurried off, all in different directions. The boy waited until they had all disappeared before he eyed Tonks up and down and asked her "How do you know my name?" in a voice so cold and so sharp that he sounded exactly like none other than Draco Malfoy, one of the more nasty students that Tonks had come across. His arrogance was slowly disappearing and was being replaced with annoyance, as if he was always pestered about being the boy who had survived the killing curse and then vanished for 10 years. Harry didn't even let Tonks answer before he drawled "Oh, you're one of _them_, aren't you?" Again, Harry wouldn't let her reply as he then asked "What are you doing here? Come to try to recruit me to that stupid school again? Hargwas or whatever it was?" Harry could clearly see the look of surprise and shock on Tonks' face as he answered her unasked question "Yes, yes. I know about all about magic and wizards and whatever. That big oaf- Hagrid was it?- tracked me down a few years after I had run away from my aunt's house and he told me all about how my parents were murdered by some dark wizard and I somehow survived. And before you ask, no, I don't want to go to some school where I'll be picked on for being the scrawny orphan with no friends and be driven to insanity by the teachers who'll constantly patronize me and treat me like I'm a 3 year old who can't handle himself. That's why I left my aunt's house in the first place, and I'm bloody glad I did. I was lucky to be found and taken in to a care home, where I was adopted and able to start fresh. I actually have friends now, and people actually know that I exist. I like my life as it is and I'm not prepared to give it up, thanks." He had said it so sternly and stubbornly that you might have thought Tonks had accused him of something. Tonks stood there for a moment, completely taken aback.

"What?" She spluttered, utterly speechless. "Picked on? You? Why on earth would you be picked on, you'd be the most popular boy there!"

"Pardon?" Harry asked, in disbelief

"Well, yeah. You're famous! Didn't Hagrid tell you?" Tonks asked, also in disbelief

"Famous?" Harry's arrogance had now completely vanished and he seemed really annoyed and almost angry. "No, Hagrid didn't mention that. Ok, I suppose I didn't really give him a chance to, I sort of ran away from him the minute he mentioned going to Hargwas"

"Hogwarts" Tonks corrected

"Right" Harry continued "I saw him again a year later, when I was 12, but I figured he was going to try to convince me to go to Hogwarts again, so I ran away. After that, I never saw him again, I hoped that he'd given up"

"Actually, he was sent to Azkaban" Tonks said with a painful look on her face as she recalled the memory.

"Azkaban?" Harry asked

"Wizard prison" Tonks explained "He was sent there that year because the ministry thought that he had something to do with the students being petrified" Tonks saw the confused look on Harry's face. "It's a long story. The dark wizard that murdered you're parents came to power last year. Well, he was sort of already in power when professor Quirrell became Minister for Magic, when you had just turned 12, after he stole the philosophers stone from the school. Well, he's not a professor anymore. It was last year that the dark wizard was able to get his own body after one of his death eaters impersonated a teacher at the school and managed to steal some of Dumbledore's blood. They then made Hogwarts so secure that it's probably the only safe place left in the wizarding world." Tonks wasn't surprised when she saw that Harry still looked confused, a lot had changed in the past 4 years.

"What's a philosophers stone and who is Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Look, I can explain it to you another time but Harry don't you see?! You can save us! You're a legend, the boy who lived, the chosen one! You're a hero and you can be the one to save us all" Tonks pleaded. She could feel herself getting more and more excited at the thought.

"Save you?" Harry asked, it was obvious that he was still confused but now he also seemed like he wanted to laugh. "I hardly know you!" he barked.

"But Harry, you don't understand, things are bad. Really bad" Tonks told him. She was starting to get frustrated as she knew that Harry really could save the wizarding world, if he was willing to help them. But somehow, she didn't think he would. She recalled all of the times Dumbledore had gathered the order and told them all about how important Harry is, she could just imagine the looks on everybody's faces if she walked into Grimmauld Place with Harry Potter himself. Suddenly, getting Harry to come with her seemed like the most important thing in the world. Well, it was. "Every day, more and more people are being killed. Those 'freak accidents' that you see on the news aren't accidents, it's him. He's destroying not only the wizarding world but the muggle world too, faster than any of us could have foreseen. Before we know it, there'll be nothing left. Harry, please. I'm begging you. I'll get down on my knees if I have to"

"I'm sorry, but I'm just a kid, I'm 15! How would I be able to save you all?" Harry asked. He still seemed in shock, like he thought the idea was nothing but ridiculous, but Tonks hoped that she'd be able to talk him into it.

"You've done it before, you can do it again! You defeated him when you were only a few months old" Tonks exclaimed.

"I was a baby, that doesn't count. Besides, I didn't really defeat him either, it was an accident, wasn't it? I didn't require any skill, or intelligence, did I? Harry asked. Tonks could tell that maybe this wasn't going to go where she wanted it to.

"Well" Tonks looked him straight in the eye "Ok" Harry raised his eyebrows, she didn't want to admit that he was right. "Yes, but-"

"Exactly!" Harry cried "Look, the guy you all think I am, I'm not him. Whatever the rumours of me being a legend are, they're not true. I'm not a legend, I can't save you. I'm sorry" Harry said, with a shrug of his shoulders, "I can't help you." With that, he turned on his heel and started to walk away. Tonks was bewildered, she couldn't believe how close she'd come to possibly finding the answer to saving the wizarding world. No. She couldn't let Harry walk away, she couldn't let him go when she had come so close. She panicked, she didn't know what to do and the sense of fear and despair was overwhelming her, so she did something that she would later come to regret. She reached forward towards Harry just as he started to walk away, grabbed onto his arm and with a small _POP_, she disapparated.

**I hope you liked it, please review it, I'd love to hear your opinion on it! If you did like it, please fav/follow or let me know if you want more:)**


	2. Number 12, Grimmauld Place

**Note: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter 2

_POP._ Harry's feet slammed on to solid ground. His vision was blurry and he was bent double, he had the strong urge to vomit. Harry tried to stand up straight but his balance wasn't quite back on track as he toppled, knocking down an umbrella stand that was stood next to him on his way. Immediately, somebody let out an ear-piercing scream. It sounded like the scream was forming into words, but Harry couldn't tell what they were as he slammed his fingers into his ears, his mind was spinning. He felt like he was having a migraine. Through his fingers, Harry could hear more voices, yelling over the screeching. He heard stumbling and then finally the screaming stopped. Harry's eyes, which had previously been glued shut, instinctively but slowly opened. In unison, he also drew his fingers out of his ears. The scene in which he looked upon confused him more than he would have liked. Firstly, he was no longer stood in the alleyway, he was curled up in a ball in the corner of a hallway. Behind him he saw a door, one in which he did not remember entering. On his right stood a staircase, where 2 men stood yelling. One was dressed smartly, however the man himself looked weary. He had dark, maybe dirty blonde coloured hair and was muttering 'This is the fourth time this has happened this week!' He sounded irritated but there was only a slight tone of anger in his voice. The other man had greasy, shoulder length black hair and a thick moustache. His clothes looked like they once could have been smart and fashionable, but they now just looked dusty and worn out. Harry's eyes travelled back to the hallway. Two men had come rushing out from what appeared to be a kitchen, followed by a boy who looked about Harry's age. One of the men was wearing a cold expression, he too had greasy, shoulder length black hair. Harry wasn't sure what it was about this man that unsettled him. It might have been his black cloak, or his hooked nose or maybe even his cold, steely eyes, but whatever it was, Harry didn't like it. A red-headed man who stood next to him gave Harry the complete opposite vibe. He seemed like a warm person, somebody who could barely hurt a fly. Harry noticed that the man was merely gazing at the two men stood on the stairs, like a father would look at a son. The brown haired boy, who was working a goofy look, that had rushed out after the two men was also studying the scene. Harry then found himself looking at the same mousey haired women who he had been conversing with in the alleyway. Her eyes were wide and the lines on her troubled face were etched with guilt.

It seemed that no one had noticed Harry, who was still led in the corner of the hallway. The greasy haired man who was stood on the stairs talked over the loud muttering, which then died down into a hushed whisper and then into silence. "Merlin's beard, Tonks!" He exclaimed "How many times have I told you to be careful when you come in? Especially if you're apparating."

"Why were you apparating anyway? You know how dangerous it is nowadays." Asked the other man who was stood on the stairs. The women stood next to Harry, apparently named Tonks – Harry ignored the strange name – said nothing, but instead turned and stared straight at Harry. Everybody else followed her stare and they all stood there, completely speechless, just gaping at Harry.

Tonks helped Harry up and dragged him into the kitchen, where the other people followed. Harry was now sat on one side of an elongated table, whilst the other six all sat on the opposite side. They sat there, all staring at each other in complete silence, for what seemed like forever. Tonks was the one who finally decided to break the silence. "Everybody, this is Harry" She told them, gesturing towards him. "Harry Potter" she added. Immediately, the hook-nosed man got up from the table, stormed out of the kitchen and left. Harry heard the front door slam behind him. Harry was glad he left, the man made him feel uncomfortable; more than he already was. The other greasy haired man opened his mouth, as if he were about to say something, but no words came out. He shut his mouth and then continued to stare at Harry. "Is that really him?" The goofy looking boy asked. The look that Tonks gave him answered his question. "Where did you find him?" The lighter haired man asked.

"In an alleyway, whilst I was on my way here." Tonks explained. "Don't you know what this means? I couldn't let him slip away, I had to get him here" Tonks then whispered to the three men sat on her right, in an almost inaudible voice, whilst the boy on her left studied Harry's face. Harry glared at him and the boy instantly looked away. The whispering between the adults continued for a good minute until the lighter haired man spoke. "I'm sure you must have lots of questions" the man said, addressing Harry. It took Harry a few seconds before he found his voice, "How did I get here? One minute I was stood in an alleyway and the next I'm led on your floor. Where even am I, anyway?" Harry demanded. "We apparated. It's a way of travelling quickly from one place to another. You vanish from the place you're at and appear at whichever destination you desire in less than a few seconds. As for where you are, this is number 12, Grimmauld place. It's Sirius' house." She explained, gesturing to the greasy haired man on her far right. This information confused Harry, so he decided not to press the topic any further and instead voiced the other question that had been on his mind for a while, "Who was that other man, the one who stormed out?" This time, the lighter haired man answered, "That was Snape, he's a professor at Hogwarts. He's also our spy. He pretends to be working for the other side, but really he's working for us-"

"That's debatable" Sirius interrupted

The lighter haired man ignored this comment and continued "-I'm Remus Lupin, a friend of Sirius'"

At this second gesture to the greasy haired man, Harry eyes widened and his voice cracked. "I know you, I've seen you on the news. You're that murderer!" Harry exclaimed, as he got up and backed into the cupboard behind him.

"Really, Harry?" The boy on Tonks right chucked "After all the disasters and murders You-Know-Who has caused recently and you still believe that Sirius was the one who killed all those people?" Harry gave the boy a bewildered look; he had absolutely no idea what he was blathering on about. He was scared and was tempted to run right there and then.

"Neville, leave him alone. Harry, you must be exhausted, Arthur, show him a room. Why don't we explain more in the morning?" Tonks suggested. It was clear that she herself was tired and wanted to rest, so Harry allowed the red headed man who had said nothing all night to usher him upstairs without another word. "I'm Arthur Weasley. I work for the Ministry." Arthur told him. Harry just nodded, not really listening whilst he entered a dusty room, and shut the door behind him. He wanted to be alone, he felt like he was in a trance, this whole thing just seemed so surreal. His senses then kicked in. He suddenly felt angry and even more confused. _I have to escape_, he thought, these people had basically kidnapped him and Harry wasn't going to stand for it. His eyes wandered towards the bed. _No!_ He thought, he had to get out. He wasn't sure how he would do it though seeing as there was no window or anything in this room and he was convinced that Arthur had locked the door behind him. Harry couldn't think clearly, slowly his thoughts all just came back to the bed that was in the corner of the room. Tonks wasn't wrong about him being exhausted, and despite the dustiness of the room, the bed looked so inviting. _Maybe I'll just escape in the morning_, Harry thought_. I could quite easily just…_ his thoughts trailed off as tiredness took him over completely and Harry collapsed onto the bed. The second his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.

**Sorry for the rushed and slightly boring chapter, I just want to get this part out of the way. Still, I hope you liked it! Please review telling me what you think and fav/follow if you did like it and tell me if you want more:)**


	3. You-Know-who crap

**Note:**** I still don't own Harry Potter, Happy Boxing Day!:)**

Chapter 3

Harry awoke with a _thud. _He'd fallen out of his bed. He opened his eyes and scanned his room, momentarily confused. Then he remembered. _This isn't my bed and this isn't my room, _he thought. He stood up and despite his head throbbing, he tried to think of a plan. Clearly there was no way to escape from this room as there were no windows. He considered the idea of maybe just kicking a hole in the wall or something and getting out that way, as the wall didn't look very stable and Harry was quite strong. However, he then remembered that he was on the second floor and decided that he'd rather not risk breaking a leg. Harry figured that the only way out was through the front door. He'd just have to slip out whilst the others weren't looking. _'It's not like they can force me to stay'_ Harry pondered_ 'or, can they? They are wizards._' Harry frowned at this thought. His plan of trying to escape whilst he was being held in a house full of wizards and witches suddenly seemed absolutely ludicrous. There was a soft knock on his door and he heard the click of a lock. The door steadily crept open as a young women with golden hair poked her head round the door. It was Tonks. _That's weird, _Harry thought. He could have sworn her hair was brown. Obviously his confusion showed on his face, as Tonks then explained "I'm a metamorphmagus, it means that I can change my appearance whenever I like." Harry just nodded. "We made you some breakfast, we thought we should probably explain everything to you, and you can ask us any questions you might have." She looked like a reasonable person, Harry contemplated just telling her that he was going to leave.

"What makes you think that I'm even up for discussing this?" He drawled. "You practically kidnapped me after I told you that I didn't want to come with you, you've kept me here and haven't allowed me to leave and you still think that there's even a slight chance of me helping you?" He barked.

"Harry, I'm sorry for forcing you here, but you don't understand!" Tonks said.

Harry raised his voice "I don't need to understand. I don't really give a flying fuck about your world or how it's being destroyed or whatever, it's nothing to do with me."

Tonks also raised her voice "It has everything to do with you. I'll understand if you don't want to help us but you're at least going to hear us out. Now get downstairs. I kindly made you some breakfast and it seems as if you've had a nice sleep so don't act as if we've kept you hostage in some unbearable environment you spoilt brat." She said forcefully. This took Harry by surprise, Tonks had always seemed so tired and talked so softly, he never would've guessed that she might have a fierier side to her. He found himself obeying her and he trotted down the stairs and plonked himself at the kitchen table. He had to admit, the food looked good. Tonks had cooked him a full English breakfast and he hadn't realised how hungry he was until he smelt the bacon and the egg and the sausages and the beans and _oh my god. _Harry ate like it was the first time he'd ever encountered food. He wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve and looked up to find himself in the exact position he was in yesterday. The others had all sat down on the opposite side of the table, in the exact same order of Neville, Tonks, Arthur, Lupin, Sirius and again the hooked nosed man Harry remembered as Snape was not there.

This time, it was Lupin who broke the silence "So, Harry. I guess we should start to explain our situation to you. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask." He cleared his throat as Harry continued to stare blankly at him. "Well, as you already know, you were just a few months old when You-Know-Who attacked and murdered your parents."

"Ok, hold it right there. What's with all the 'Dark wizard' or 'You-Know-You' crap? What's his actual name?" Harry asked, his voice told them all how irritated he was.

"We tend not to say the name, it scares people. But, I suppose you should know. His name is Voldemort. As a boy, he was known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. As he got older, he decided that he didn't want to carry his father's name anymore and thus chose to change it." Lupin spoke quickly and it was obvious that he was keen to change the subject "Anyway, so you already know that You-Know-Who was hunting your parents and-"

"Why was he hunting my parents?" Harry interrupted.

"-Um, well… we don't know exactly" Lupin continued

Neville snorted "Oh please, the guy's been here for less than 24 hours and you're already lying to him!" Harry raised his eyebrows "They do know, they just won't tell us 'kids'" Neville added

"It's not that we don't want to tell you, it's just that we don't even know entirely ourselves, we just have our suspicions. I think the only person that does know is Dumbledore, he just won't enlighten us" Lupin explained

"So then you know how it feels" Neville whispered under his breath, just loud enough for Harry to hear. Harry gave him a quick smirk as a sign that he'd heard him.

"Anyway, you're parents caught on to You-Know-Who's plans and they went into hiding. Only one person knew the exact place at which they were hiding, that person happened to be Sirius over here" Lupin gestured to Sirius who was sat to his right "However, at the very last minute, Sirius thought that You-Know-Who had figured out that he was the secret-keeper and so decided to change the secret-keeper to another close friend of ours, Peter Pettigrew. What we didn't know was that Peter was actually a spy, and told You-Know-Who your whereabouts."

"So, you were friends with my father?" Harry asked, addressing Sirius

"Yes, best friends in fact. Me, Remus and Peter were all very close when we were in Hogwarts"

Harry nodded, which was also an indication for Lupin to continue talking. "A lot of people hadn't realised that Sirius had made the switch. In fact, I myself hadn't put the pieces together until last year. And to make things worse, shortly after Peter framed Sirius for killing a dozen muggles and then faked his own death. Many people still believe that he is dead. Sirius was taken to azkaban and when he finally managed to escape 12 years later," – Sirius flinched at the reminder – "he got hold of Peter-"

This time it was Sirius who interrupted "But Snivellus had to come and mess everything up" he said it more to himself than anyone else.

"-And unfortunately, Peter managed to get away. But, we've jumped ahead. You-Know-Who managed to find your whereabouts and killed both your mother and your father, but he couldn't kill you. Do you know why that is, Harry?"

Hagrid had told him this part when he was 11. "Because my mother's love protected me"

"That's right" Lupin nodded "and so, the curse backfired, and You-Know-Who disappeared. Nobody ever saw him again, that was until, when you were 11. The year that you should've gone to Hogwarts, Dumbledore – the headmaster that is, - convinced his old friend Nicholas Flammel to let him keep the philosopher's stone at Hogwarts to keep it safe. The philosopher's stone is a stone that can be used to create the elixir of life, which can keep the drinker alive forever. I think that Dumbledore had his suspicions that You-Know-Who would try to get his hands on it, as he didn't believe that he was really dead. What nobody suspected was the stone to go missing at the end of the year and for the defence against the dark arts teacher at the time to resign. It was only at the start of what would've been your second year that we realised that You-Know-Who was sharing a body with professor Quirrell and that he had put the half the ministry under the impirius curse – a curse that can make somebody do what you want. Before we could do anything about it, You-Know-Who's death eaters – his followers – were back at his side and Quirrell had elected himself Minister for magic. After that, things started to go downhill. Hogwarts almost had to close that year because one of You-Know-Who's death eaters had slipped You-Know-Who's old diary into the school, and a monster who was attacking the students had been released. The ministry decided to blame Hagrid for the attacks and he's been in azkaban ever since. However, the students kept getting attacked and one was nearly killed before Dumbledore was able to put a stop to it. In what would've been your third year, Peter escaped and so did Sirius. This meant that You-Know-Who's most pathetic but also perhaps his most faithful servant had returned to his aid. In your fourth year, it was decided that the school would hold the triwizard tournament, where three schools come together and compete in a set of challenges, to lighten the student's mood. Now, You-Know-Who hadn't gotten very far in trying to destroy or take over the wizarding world, most likely because he was trapped inside another person's body and had no idea how to get his own. Unfortunately, that year it seems as if he had figured it out. To get his own body, one of the things he needed was the blood of his enemy, which proved to be Dumbledore. Cleverly, he managed to have one of his death eaters disguise himself as a teacher, make his way into Hogwarts and steal a vial of Dumbledore's blood. He then was able to get his own body, and with half of the ministry under his control, he is now starting to cause chaos. People are going missing, buildings and bridges are collapsing. Everything's falling apart. It's worse than ever. I know I haven't explained it in very much detail, but that's the jist of things. Look, Harry, I understand that this is a lot for you to take in, but we believe that you're the only person who will be able to stop You-Know-Who-"

Lupin was cut off by Harry sighing very heavily. Harry had to admit, he did feel sorry for them all, but that didn't mean that Harry thought he'd be able to save them. Harry was just about to voice this opinion when a very loud _POP _echoed throughout the kitchen. Harry turned his head slightly and jumped as he found a man standing next to where he was sitting. The man was clearly very old and his white hair and beard reached his waist. He wore purple/bluish robes and half-moon spectacles were resting on his long, crooked nose. Harry could almost feel the man's intelligence radiating off of him. "Hello," the man said "I'm Albus Dumbledore"

**Thanks for reading, sorry again for the slightly rushed/boring chapter, the next chapter will definitely be a lot more interesting and exciting! Please, please review and tell me what you think!:)**


End file.
